


The apple pie life

by thedaughterofkings



Series: The Apple Pie Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, And thus, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, also this is, but you can barely tell, it's a bit angsty as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean asks himself when Sam is going to realize he got the short end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The apple pie life

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I meant to write, but this is what I wrote. At least it's a perfect drabble!

Sometimes Dean asks himself when Sam is going to realize he got the short end of the stick.

Dean got it all, the apple pie life, white picket fence and strapping young Alpha. But Sam? What did Sam get?

An older Beta with creaking joints? A slight limp, little belly and a whole lot of nothing. No education, no job, no children. Adoption will never be on the cards and who would give the Winchesters a child?

He never voices those fears to Sam.

But he somehow knows them anyways and has a kiss and answer for each of them.


End file.
